Nyctophobia
by Kemet
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo deal with the unknown enemy who has brought all the pain in their lives while Kazahaya must deal with the pain his sister brought about to his life. Shonenai mentions.
1. La persistencia de la memoria

_Remember, this is a work of FICTION, the story in the manga is not very well developed so I have little to no reference to hold on from._ Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames...well they're accepted too.

Disclaimer and Warning: Nope, I don't own Legal Drug, but hopefully CLAMP will continue the series soon. Yes this story deals with Rikou and Kazahaya as a pairing...at least by the end of this story. No Kazahaya won't always be the little scared uke...

* * *

_**Is all that we see or seem**_

_**But a dream within a dream?**_

A Dream within a Dream

Edgar A. Poe

(Kazahaya's Dream)

"Kei...please let go" a younger Kazahaya struggled to leave behind the tightening grip that his sister had on his small wrists "you're hurting me"

"Kazanii-chan, why must you always want to leave me?" Kei murmured in a soft yet menacing voice as she held on, she could feel the pulsing vein in Kazahaya's wrist as his heart picked up speed in panic. "Why are you so scared Nii-kun? There is nothing to hurt us in here. This is our own haven, no one else can enter without our permission. There is nothing for you to fear my dear brother."

'But there is' Kazahaya's mind echoed within his own ears, he fought back the tears that threatened to overflow in his eyes. 'You are the most frightening thing in this entire world Kei'

"Kazahaya" Kei giggled as she saw her brother's eyes glisten in the pale light from tears yet to be shed. "I love you" she reached for his face and rubbed his cheek gently against her's. "Do you love me?"

The cold that radiated from her skin was almost too much. He was about to lose the control he had made his body go under to keep himself from shuddering and giving his fear away to her.

"Kei, I..." he stuttered, he didn't know...didn't want to respond to her, she could easily take his response any way and would hurt herself horribly again. "Kei, please don't bring this up again, you know the answer.

A smile formed across her lips, hopefully it was one of happiness and not of malice.

"You know that nobody else deserves our love Kazahaya" her eyes had become glazed, she was lost within her mind again, and for now, it would be better if only she spoke. "And if you ever think of loving anyone else, dire consequences will follow." Her nails began to lightly scrape over his cheeks "We are all the company either of us need. The world will want to separate us, they will question our love, and they will shun us..." the scratches began to sting and he begged her softly to stop. "If you ever leave me Kazanii-chan..." she leaned over to lick a small drop of blood that had escaped a scratch on his face. Her head found his shoulders and let it drop to a more comfortable position while her fingers ghosted over his lips and her breath tickled the nape of his neck. "...I'll die."

Kazahaya's heart beat pounded on his ears, for a second deafening their mingled breath and Kei's words. He fought the urge to push her away and run, it would only make matters worse. This was the way things had always been, and if wanted to continue to fight for Kei's grip on sanity, this was the way they would have to continue to be.

Kei's voice reached his ears again "And if I die, I'll drag you to death with me my love. You will never escape me…"


	2. Psychedelic lover

**Fate leads the willing and drags along the unwilling. **

-Seneca

* * *

"No..."

Rikuo could make out the figure of Kazahaya squirming in his bed by the pale light that the moon radiated into the room. He was debating whether or not to walk up to Kazahaya's bed and rip the covers away from him and demand that he got some sleep and shut up. All his squirming, making the bed complain again and again, and murmuring to some 'Kei' person was keeping him up and tomorrow he had to wake up early to cook breakfast!

"KEI!"

Rikuo snarled in anger and threw his pillow to his room-mate with no consideration at what had made the youth scream. "Hey loser!" Rikuo rose from the bed, fumbled about, trying to find the light switch ready to give Kazahaya a piece of his mind for not letting him sleep "Some of us NORMAL people want to get some sleep, in case you forgot I have to…"

Light had filled the entire room instantly and revealed what he had ignored before. Kazahaya was sitting with the covers tightly wrapped around his lithe body. He looked worse than the day he had rescued him from the cruel cold. Shaking and crying he looked utterly helpless.

Rikuo's face slowly softened to the scene, the boy had never looked like this. Even after all of Kakei's crazy jobs the young man had always bounced back to being his annoying and overly naïve self.

'So defenceless...almost like Tsukiko'

"Kazahaya..." he whispered and attempted to touch the boy in comfort.

"No! Rikuo...please, your emotions...are making this worse!" Kazahaya managed through tears as he tried not to rudely push Rikuo's hand away.

Only then did he realize that thoughts of Tsukiko had been whirling through his mind as he made the comparison of the two. He pushed her aside with much effort and focussed on the comfort he was trying to give to Kazahaya.

The young man did not push away this time, but instead almost threw himself into the arms being offered to him, much to the shock of Rikuo.

Had he been longing for human touch for this long? How much pain had he forced himself to contain within his small body? First-time questions came to his mind and he was hopelessly trying to find answers for all. Up to now, he had only cared for his own suffering and loss, refusing to admit that Kazahaya might be the only friend he had now, but with each of his falling tears, it all seemed to very slowly change.

"Oh, Rikuo she's coming!" Kazahaya gripped his shirt and groaned into his stomach "She's coming to drag me with her!"

"Kaza..." Rikuo soothed, awkwardly putting his arms around the boy in return."Who's coming?"

"Kei...Kei is coming Rikuo!" Kazahaya wailed, and Rikuo silently thanked Saiga-san for taking Kakei-san out to dinner.


End file.
